


In your arms

by darhkz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, DarhkAtom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darhkz/pseuds/darhkz
Summary: Nora has nightmares, Ray wants to help in any way
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	In your arms

Nora sat up straight in less than a second, breathing heavily and sweat all over her body. She looked next to her to see Ray. Thank god he was still there, she thought as tears began to form in her eyes. She felt his hand go up and down her back. Ugh, she had woken him up once again. 

“Babe. are you alright?” a groggy voice sounded behind her. She didn’t want him to see her cry, knowing Ray he would just worry. Plus whenever she cried she just felt weak and she didn’t like that feeling.

For the past few weeks, she had been having nightmares again. Nightmares about her being used as a demon vessel. In a way she would hurt him, hurt Ray. She had done so in the past when they were fighting, when she was possessed by mallus. The thought of hurting him while she loved him was an unbearable feeling.

She was lost in thought as he sat up. “Nora?” he looked at her with concern written on his face, seeing her cry didn’t help the situation. The tears were streaming down her face now. 

“Hey” he cupped her cheek gently, wiping away the new tears falling down her cheek. “What’s wrong Nora, talk to me.” 

As he said those last words she practically dove into him. Hiding her face in his chest, her hands grasping his shirt tightly. Her body was shaking from the sobs. 

Ray was taken aback for a second, she didn’t usually look for comfort. She was stubborn and didn’t like it when people saw her vulnerability. Ray wrapped his arms around her tightly, keeping her close to his chest. He moved back so his back was against the headboard and pulled her on his lap and let her cry, she needed it. He kissed the top of her head, whispering words of reassurance to her. He hated seeing her so sad and torn. It broke his heart, especially when knowing that there was nothing he could do but hold her. He wanted so badly to take the pain from her, take the heartache. 

She never told him much of what she had seen or done, she didn’t like to repeat those images in her mind, which was understandable but he just wishes there was more he could do. 

The first few times she had woken up in a sweat she would get up and get some water, calm herself down. But since then the nightmares became night terrors and whenever she woke up, she wasn’t able to breathe or move, sweat was running down her back and she could only sob. Some nights she’d wake up screaming. She was so afraid Ray would be done with it, done with her and leave. The worst part being she’d understand that decision. She couldn’t even deal with herself, how could she expect anyone else to deal with it? 

But despite everything, Ray was always there. For whatever she needed. Ray tried to make it clear to her that he wouldn’t leave her. Especially not because of this. It was out of her control. He told her he loved her then, that there wasn’t anything she could say that would change that. That he would always be there for her, no matter the hour of the night he’d do anything for her. 

It wasn’t just the dreams that scared her. The scariest part was that she was terrified that her dreams weren’t just dreams. That it was a demon coming back to her. Preparing her as she slept, for him to take over in her weak moments. That while she thought she just had a bad dream, it was actually reality. She could feel it in her body. Her previous connection to Mallus made her vulnerable. 

“Ray?” she said in barely a whisper, but he heard her. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” He reassured her. She looked up at him, a sad smile on her face. It was like she needed to see his face, like it was their last time being together. 

She felt safe in his arms like nothing could get to her. She knew that wasn’t true, anyone or anything could get to her, but still, it was reassuring. He was like a big teddy bear. 

Her eyes locked on his eyes, silence between them. Her eyes went down to his lips and back up at his eyes. “I- I need..” she didn’t finish her sentence but instead leaned up and kissed him. He naturally didn’t hesitate before kissing her back. She climbed in his lap, legs on either side, her body pressed up against him. 

“Take off your shirt,” she said as she pulled away just slightly. 

“Nora-” She shut him up with another kiss “I need...I need to feel” she said as she slipped her hands under his shirt. This seemed to shut him up as he finally took off his shirt. She let her hands go over his body, feeling his abs under her fingers. “I’ll never get enough of that,” she said as she placed a kiss on his chest. 

He pulled off her shirt as well and pulled her against his own body. The skin on skin contact made her hum in approval. She deepened the kiss, feeling the heat of the moment. 

“Nora are you sure?” he asked her as she reached for his boxers. 

“Please,” she whined. That’s all the encouragement he needed to help her remove the last pieces of clothing between them. 

Having him there with her made her feel alive. It made her feel. This wasn’t the first time she ran away from her problems by having sex, it probably wasn’t the most healthy way to deal with her fears, but it still felt good. 

“Definitely needed that.” she panted afterward.

“Wow.” Ray just said, looking up at the ceiling as he laid next to her on the bed. 

“Yea.” 

There was a moment of silence. Ray’s hand reached for hers and she interlaced their fingers. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

  
  



End file.
